


Flowers of Oblivion

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji is disappointed that she doesn't have a secret admirer after all. Levi attempts to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers of Oblivion

~ Flowers of Oblivion ~

Hanji was slumped over her desk, with her arms folded in front of her and her forehead resting against her crossed wrists. If not for the loud sigh she released, Levi would have thought she was asleep.

"What, you're depressed now?" he asked, tactless as ever. Hadn't she been super excited about some stupid shitty flowers just a little while ago?

She didn't even twitch at the sound of Levi's voice.

"Yes," Hanji whined in response. "I am depressed now. It turns out I don't have a secret admirer after all. The flowers were for Nifa, but the idiot who delivered them got our rooms mixed up."

She expected him to make some sarcastic retort about how she was over-reacting to the situation or about romance in general, or at least say something insulting about the flowers themselves... but after a brief moment of silence, the only noise from him was the sound of his retreating footsteps.

When Levi had showed up, she'd been hoping that talking with him would cheer her up, but he hadn't hung around long enough for it to even to turn into an actual conversation.

Hanji sighed deeply, and thought about crying. She didn't really feel like she was going to start crying and was debating whether or not doing so would make her feel better when she heard the door creak open.

Then Levi was beside her, saying, "Here, Shitty Glasses. I brought you some flowers. So stop being depressed, alright?"

She lifted her head to look at him. He was indeed holding out some flowers, which looked suspiciously like the ones that grew by the side of the road. He waved them at her impatiently and she took them from him with a strained smile.

"Thanks, Levi, for trying to help," she said. "But it's not about the _flowers_ ; it's about what they _represent_."

They stared at each other for a few moments, each seeming to be silently begging the other to understand something they didn't want to be forced to voice.

Levi broke first, cursing under as his breath as he grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned down to press a firm kiss to her mouth.

"Oh," she said after he pulled back.

The flowers ended up scattered below, around, and between their bodies as she tackled him to the floor in an overly-enthusiastic hug.

~end~


End file.
